If We Cannot See
by Jenituls
Summary: Yoh rejected Anna's proposal? She's married to Hao? Yoh is engaged to his new girlfriend? Divorces? Deaths? Memories? I guess it's true:Take the risk, so you won't have to worry about what might have been.[Songfic]Oneshot.


**A/N: **Here is a songfic based on one of my recent favorite songs. Enjoy.

_You were born with a heart that can never be filled_

_And a head like snow that can never be still_

"Anna .."

-----

_**Flashback **_

"_Will you marry me?"_

_With that said, a very gorgeous engagement ring was exposed._

_Holding it out to their fiancée._

_Silence._

_A pause quickly took place and sweat ran down the ring's owner._

_The tension was unbearable._

_Slowly, the words came._

"_I-I …… I'm sorry. But .. there's someone else that I love."_

_-_

_There are streets paved in gold that shine so bright_

_That you force yourself to look away_

_-_

_They retrieve their hand back, holding the ring._

_Seeing how useless it was to still hold an engagement ring when they already got their answer._

_The blonde still holding the ring, slowly began to crush it as she created a fist._

_Her head was bowed down to the man she loved so dearly after so many years._

"_I see …"_

_Her lips quivered._

_Feeling the notion to cry._

_But not in front of him._

_Never in front of him .._

_The brunette's eyes watered. He looked at her sadly and looked down at his feet._

_Again, he whispered,_

"_I'm sorry …"_

_She could not take it._

"_It's okay," she said._

_But was it?_

_Had she meant that it was okay? Or if 'she' was okay ..?_

_To him, it had remained a mystery._

_The tension had gone away._

_There was nothing left to stay for._

_Nothing left to live for._

_She had nothing, except for the ring._

_She had to go._

_She left the house a very unhappy woman._

_Before shutting the door, which she always expected to open to see her fiancée after his training, she had whispered something that was barely audible._

"_Goodbye Yoh …"_

_-_

_If we can't see now, we might never see_

_We only kill ourselves more slowly_

_-----_

"Yoh …"

-----

_**Flashback**_

"_Will you marry me?"_

_A short pause was made before a response came._

"_Yes! Of course!"_

_Tears streamed down the newly fiancée's face._

_The new engaged couple embraced each other happily._

_She buried her face into his chest._

"_Of course I'll marry you Hao …" she muffled._

_-_

_The words that fall from your mouth_

_They crystallize and break on the ground_

_-_

"_What's going on? You sounded very serious on the phone."_

"_My brother, we are happy to announce the beginning of eternal happiness." Hao smiled gently._

"_Eternal happiness?"_

"_Yes. My dear Anna and I are engaged."_

_-_

_And everything you want, you can't have_

_But you force yourself to look away_

_-_

_His heart sank deep._

_He thought it's fair._

_He had broke Anna's heart because he loved someone else._

_He should be happy that Anna has found someone to love._

_But why did he feel this sharp dagger poking at his heart, trying to tell him otherwise._

_Did he love Anna?_

_Or does he still love her?_

_-_

_If we can't see now_

_We might never see_

_-_

"_Well this kind of like deja-vu."_

"_Really? How's that?"_

"_I too have an announcement to make."_

_The couple of 3 years of marriage waited for what was to come._

_Especially the blonde._

"_My girlfriend and I are getting married." Yoh smiled._

_-_

_We only kill ourselves more slowly_

_If you can't find love, then you will finally see_

_-_

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

_-----_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I no longer love you."_

"_I want a divorce."_

"_I can't be with you anymore."_

"_I saw him yesterday. He was my first love. I'm sorry but you and I .. can't work."_

"_I'm going back to him."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I love him."_

"_I love her."_

"_It's over .."_

_-----_

**Present Day - Many years later**

"How are we doing today, Miss Kyouyama?"

Her eyes opened slowly like a new born baby.

"Fine." she muttered.

"Hmm .. You don't look so good. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes .."

"Okay then .."

"Nurse?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"It's almost time, huh?"

The nurse fidgeted with her fingers. I guess this was the hard part about working in a hospital.

"Don't worry Anna. Everything's going to be fine."

Anna only smiled.

She knew the nurse was only trying to be kind.

"Thank you," Anna said gratefully.

Quickly after Anna's showing of gratitude a very hoarse cough was heard from the other side of the room.

The cough became worse.

The nurse quickly rushed behind the curtain which separated the room.

-

_How we kill ourselves more slowly_

_-_

Anna laid back on her pillow, exhausted.

She pulled up her blanket and turned her head to her right.

She heard the nurse talking.

"Sir! Sir! Are you alright?"

The man coughed even louder.

He didn't get a chance to reply.

Afterwards, a doctor came into the room. He walked past Anna's bed and went behind the curtain where the nurse was.

Anna sometimes thought that she could maybe be friends with her roommate for they shared the same room. Why not become friends with the time they had left?

Minutes later, the doctor came from behind the curtain and walked out of the room. Along with him came out the same nurse.

"Is that person okay? Anna asked.

"Oh … he'll be fine."

"You mean he'll be fine. Just like me?"

The nurse paused.

"Yes … just like you."

"You'll both be fine." the nurse smiled warmly, hoping to reassure Anna.

"Do you think I can see him?"

"I'm afraid not. He's resting now."

-

_If you can't find me then you can't find love_

_-_

"Oh.. Well okay. I'll just wait until he wakes up. I've always wanted to know who I've been sharing this room with."

The nurse looked at Anna sadly.

She walked over to Anna and sat on the edge of her bed. She captured Anna's wrinkled hand into her own.

"Anna .. He's just like you."

"Yeah I kind of figured that. But can't we still meet? I've been so lonely for so long. I'm desperate for a friend right now."

"I'm here Anna."

Anna smiled.

"I know, and I thank you for that. But .. you're just here to help me heal. I need someone who's going what I'm going through. "

"Anna …" the nurse hushed.

-----

On the other side of the room, the man had awaken to the sound of voices.

He squinted his eyes and saw two faint shadows through the sky blue curtain.

The man pushed back his grey hair to listen.

He knew one voice belonged to the nurse.

And the other .. sounded very familiar.

He continued to listen intently.

"The last thing I want is to make a friend."

"To get that warm calm feeling once again. That feeling that I once had before but lost it all."

"What happened," asked the nurse.

"Oh it's a long story. Back when I was young, I had done something, I'm sorry but I can't recall everything. I remember I that there was a man. A man that I knew for a long time. And oh how I love him so much. But he loved someone else."

The man heard a quiet sob.

"I'm sorry to hear that.."

"But that's not all."

"I also remember .. another man. He looked a bit like my previous love. We then got married. But after awhile we ran into him again. The man who I once loved. The man who I still love .."

"He announced that he was also getting married."

"We both broke each other's hearts. Years later, my husband wanted a divorce. He got what he wanted and ran away somewhere. To this day, I do not know where he is. As for my first heartbreaker, I heard that he and his wife had split as well. He is gone too."

The nurse began to bawling along with Anna.

"Do you not remember what you've done that made him confess that he loved another person?"

Silence.

"I-I think .. I might know."

"I .. I gave him something to keep but he didn't want it."

"What was it?"

"Wait." Anna replied.

"Can you look in that drawer. There should be a box. I stored it there ever since I came here."

"This box?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, that one. It's my old memory box. I kept all my memories in here."

Anna blew the dust off it. She carefully opened it and the nurse peered inside.

"Wow. Look at all of this. Pictures, letters, a necklace."

"Yeah it's quite a collection," Anna said.

Anna then starting coughing and panting heavily.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes .." Anna panted.

"You know what I'll get the doctor in to check up on you."

"W-W .. Wait .. I .. first need to …. show you ..it. Please." Anna said.

The man behind the curtain was still listening. He was beginning to get very tired after awhile. Hiseyes were half open, but he still listened.

The nurse panicked and sighed.

"Okay .. okay. But once you show it to me, I'm getting the doctor."

"Deal."

Anna dug her thin fingers into the small treasure box. She slowly rummaged through everything when her fingers touched upon something round and cold. She pulled it out and put it in front of their faces. The nurse gazed at such a beautiful thing. Although it's golden colored was faded, it's beauty was still there.

The nurse awed at it.

"This .. is what you gave to him?"

Anna nodded her head, too tired to speak.

"You were going to-…"

"Yes.. yes I was," Anna said.

After that, Anna fell back on her pillow. Her eyes closed. As well as the man who was listening who heard everything.

Both of their pulses were fading. They were passing.

"ANNA!"

-----

Doctors rushed in. Some on one side of the curtain, trying to get back Anna.

The other was on the other side trying to get back the man.

Nothing happened.

The nurse cried.

Their eyes were shut tight.

Never to open again.

-

_If you close your eyes .._

_-_

"We lost them both. Anna Kyouyama and Yoh Asakura."

The nurse gathered Anna's box and put back the ring.

-

_Then you will finally see …_

-

As she took the ring, she felt an imprint on the inside, that said ..

-

_That you're already here .._

_-_

"My life, my friend, my love. My Yoh."

_-_

_With me_

-----

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this fic. I must say, this is VERY long. If you don't get it. Let me explain. Anna proposed to Yoh. He said no because he loved someone else. So then years later she met Hao. They got married, told Yoh. Yoh got sad and then announced that he too was going to get married with his girlfriend. Hao and Yoh's girlfriend both ditched Yoh and Anna.Years later, they end up in the same hospital in the same room. The only thing is, is that they don't know who's on the other side of the curtain.Because this song is called 'If We Cannot See' Yoh and Anna cannot see their love for each other. Also, the last line, 'that you're already here with me' describes that even though they don't know that they're in the same room, they're already with each other.Ahh, I'm going to sleep now. Read and review please! Thanks :)

P.S. If you want to listen to the song. The artist is Devics. Download it or something. This song is REALLY good.


End file.
